greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollika Rahn
History Origin The planet Rhoon was a world divided by science and sorcery. The magic wielders were banished to a lone island, Sorcerer's Isle. The Rahn family was somehow involved in a plot for power manipulated between leaders of both sides. Their "flier" was involved in an accident, or more likely, sabotage. It burst into flames over the oceans of Rhoon. The parents of young Hollika Rahn were killed, their daughter was saved by Avir, the Green Lantern of Rhoon. Avir raised the orphaned child. The fellow inhabitants of Sorcerer's Isle believed Avir's power was magic-based. They would have been shocked to learn it was created by the super-science of an alien civilization, the Guardians of the Universe. Over the years, Avir trained Hollika in the use of the mighty power ring. Upon Avir's death, Hollika was given the responsibility of Green Lantern. Early Years Two months after Avir's death, the scientists decided to seize the island for its deposits of glowstone. The mineral was used by the scientists to power their technology and was believed to be in short supply. During a fierce battle between the scientists and sorcerers, Hollika saved the science force's squadron leader, Tahrk, from death. She sent him back to the scientist's mainland to work for peace, but her actions were seen and she was branded a traitor. The sorcerers banished Hollika for aiding Tahrk's escape. Hollika traveled to the mainland, ready to give up on her former friends. A dream implanted in her mind by a Guardian showed her the consequences of turning her back on the sorcerers. The magic wielders would all be killed by the superior might of the scientists. While Hollika slept, Mikkin had been captured and taken to the Ministry of Science. To save Mikkin, Hollika Rahn attacked the Ministry of Science, nerve center of the scientist empire of Rhoon. Locked in a cage, Mikkin was rescued by Tahrk. The two escaped in a fighter craft, joining with the Green Lantern. Green Lantern Corps Mikkin returned to the Isle of Sorcery to gather Hollika's friends Brindi, Fian, Rhandor and Skeev at Crater Isle. To prove his worth to the sorcerers, Tahrk dueled with Skeev, a sorcerer with earth elemental powers. The small group was soon joined by Tahrk's father. He had been dismissed from Ministry of Science for the actions of his son. Vihnor had recently uncovered restricted files which showed the scientists had a surplus of glowstones. Somehow, the plans of Chief Minister Vihnor involved Hollika's parents who were killed years before. The trio of Hollika, Tahrk, and Mikkin would return to the mainland to find an end to the division of science and sorcery. The outcome of their journey has yet to be revealed. Hollika went on to serve the Guardians of the Universe during the so-called Crisis on Infinite Earths. The Guardians soon left our universe with their Zamaron mates. The Green Lantern Corps would not return to Oa until the trial of Sinestro. The subsequent collapse of the Central Power Battery caused the majority of the Green Lanterns' power rings to be absorbed back into the battery. Presumably, Hollika's power ring was among this number. After the return of the Guardians, the Green Lantern Corps was reborn. A small number of former Green Lanterns rejoined the Corps. It is not known if Hollika was one of them. The new Corps lasted a short time before it was destroyed by Hal Jordan's absorption of the Central Power Battery. Darkstar John Stewart was chosen by the Controllers for the Darkstars. To fill the void left by the Corps, Stewart recruited a number of former Green Lanterns, including Varix, Galius Zed, Charlie Vicker and Hollika Rahn. Their first mission was to Talyn, a planet which had been devastated by Psimon. Hollika and Munchukk were later chosen to assist John Stewart on a mission to Apokolips. Hollika Rahn was killed defending the planet Benet-Hajj from the forces of Grayven, third son of Darkseid. The planet's entire population was slaughtered by the advancing fleet before advancing on Empkeen. Powers and Abilities Powers *Indomitable Will Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Former: *Green Lantern Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons Former: *Green Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/hollika-rahn/29-50763/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members